When the war doesn't go as planned
by Pomme025
Summary: Hermione is in sixth year in Hogwarts and she is in a bad place, emotionaly (you know with Ron and Lavender snogging all over the place). This is the story of how she handle herself trought this bad period and change the course of the war by making some decisions.
1. Chapter 1 : Heartbreak

The day of the Quidditch Gryfondor team selection I was there cheering for my two best friends. They were so tallented, flying so hight while I couldn't get myself on a ladder without panicking. Harry had already choose most off his teammate but the keaper was still undetermine. I was hoping Ron will get the spot as he had worked so hard for it.

I fancy Ron since the very first year. We were fighting about every rubbish but we always come together in the end.

I noticed that this awfull Mclaggen boy was stronger than Ron. He flight with such velocity. His muscles were bending throught his shirt, he was slightly sweating from the workout. All the gryffondor girls that were watching the selection with me were having a fondness for Mclaggen. Only I was seeying what a moron he was. This guy was a prat and a jerk and I wasn't getting why the other girls fancied him. All the girls except Lavender Brown who were obviously taken with Ron.

Unfortunatly, the moron was skilled in Quidditch. And now he had stopped four of the five shots that the team had throwed.

I couldn't stand that stupid guy so I did something that I wouldn't do on a normal standard: I threw a confondus charms at him before the last shot so that he misses it and I wouldn't have to watch him play again. (I specify this so you, reader, would be convinced it wasn't for Ron).

It worked and Ron was selected in the team, no biggie.

At the very first match, what seems like an eternity after the selection for me with all the homeworks we were getting, Harry poured Felix Felicius into Ron's juice so that the team would win. I wasn't happy about it. I know I cheated too so that Ron would win but this time people have seen him do it and teacher could hear about it. Then eventually, when they would get caught, Ron and Harry would loose their spot on the team.

I was worried about them and when they won I went to talk to Harry about the fact that they can have a lot of troubles.

«Harry, congratulation on catching the snitch. I'm happy for you and all but It's risky you know. You and Ron could get expelled of the team and have a lot of troubles. Since students saw you poured the potion into his drink. And professors saw how good he was today they could know what you did for him and it's forbidden you heard Sluggorn say it.»

«I know 'Mione but I didn't do anything wrong and...»

Ron was right behind me at this moment a fact that I didn't knowed.

«Nothing wrong you said? You cheated on purpose. I warned you not to do it... Just like my confondus charm at Mclaggen it's not fair for him and you know that somes off the catch were lucky.»

«Lucky you said? I didn't ask any of you to cheat on my behalf. I'm okay to be a loser you don't have to point it to me like that!»

Ron was so angry. He was screaming at the top of his lungs into the pitch. We were lucky that nobody were there. I was feeling awfull because he wasn't a loser.

«Ron» said Harry. «I didn't poured anything into your juice. It was only so you would believe in yourself and see that you are good that I did that. It was to help your self confidence. See!»

The potion were full into the tube he was telling the truth. Actually it was a great plan because that was the only thing Ron were missing. He did so good all by himself and I was ashamed with myself for beleiving otherwise. Ron was turning to me with a proud face.

«See, I make it on my own. You tought I'm such a loser but in fact I can do it. You're the only one who didn't believe in me. Now you're not so bright anymore are you? Being wrong about something that must feel so bad» He was cruel on purpose to make me feel bad.

«I'm sorry Ron. I didn't say you couldn't do it but with all the Slytherin who weren't there it really looked like you had... »

He were gone before I had finished my sentence.

«You're coming to the party?» asked Harry.

«No I would come by later...»

Tears were forming in my eyes and I ran toward the toilet in the second floor to be sure not to ran into anybody. Myrtle was there and moan with me for awhile. She said boys were idiot and I was feeling better so I went to the party. I was going to apologise to Ron in a better way and say to him that he was the best player that I knew (I don't watch Quidditch usually it's only for him).

I entered the room and saw a large circle. Ron must be at the center being the champion he was. I'm short so I didn't saw anything until I reached them. Ron and Lavender Brown were snogging passionately. His hands were grabbing her waist then caressed her hair than her soft cheeks.

I ran far that's all I remember... I don't know when I started crying and when I started snobbing and how I reach the Room of Requirement. But here I was in a room with a large couch. So I sit on it. Grabbed my legs the closest I could of my torso. I poured all the sadness that I feel throught my eyes.

Somehow I didn't heard the guy came by because my sobs were so loud. He sneaked up on me than I saw him looking at me with concerned eyes and it makes me wanna cry even more. It's my true nemesis and I would suffered even more now that he saw me there.

«Granger?» his voice was different. His looked different. Like he cry all day... His eyes were puffy and red, his face was swolled with pain but his eyes were soft has if he was relieved to see someone even if it was me. His arm was broken by the looks of it. The guy seems broken. His pain was obvious and I would not wish this for anyone, not even him.

«Malfoy» Throught the sobs it sounds more like Ma-l-l-l-f-oy. His features softed even more. He sat next to me. I should be afraid and repulsed him for his intrusion but I didn't care. That's what the heartbreak does to me. I felt like garbage and I didn't care anymore. It felt as if I was so sad nothing could make it worse so if he wants to sit with me, the garbage, I don't care as long as I could cry my eyes off.

The look on his face seems the same as mine. His shoulders seems heavy. He addopted the same posture as me and we sat in silence for a long time. Until he started to sob to.

I felt bad for him even if I was a big rubbish I don't know what could make this strong and secure guy cry.

«Why do you cry?» I ask througth my sobs.

«Why do you?» he ask througth his.

I didn't respond neither did he. We sat in silence once again. I came closer to him and him to me. I don't know how it happen but we were crying in each other arms. It felt better to be held but I was still a garbage.

After what seems like ages our tears stopped he repulsed me to see my eyes and talk again.

«Weasley did that didn't he?»

He already found me once when I was crying over Ron in fourth year at the ball. I remember the way he took me in his arms and say to me I was beautiful. He never insulte me with the same strengt after that.

I nodded.

He seems mad. His gray icing eyes were not soft anymore.

«You know he doesn't deserve it right?»

The way he said it made me laught. A little chuckle that made me feel somewhat better. His eyes alight a bit too.

«What did he do this time?»

I shrugged.

«Why weren't you at the match?» I ask, curious of what made him cry.

«My mother has troubles now that my father is in prison... I had to go and check what they were doing to her since I'm here and she's alone. They beated her so I took her to the hospital in the muggle world. It's dangerous to go see an healer now that the war had begin.»

I was shocked, not expecting that. First I didn't hope such honnesty coming from him but also because of the story... I didn't know her mom would be so harmed by the war being in the bad side.

«Why did they beat her?»

The tears comes to his eyes once again.

«I have a dreadfull mission and if I don't succeded I would be made a death eater and my mom would be killed. If I do, I would also be a death eater but she would live... But I can do it so they beated her so I would try harder.»

He seems hopeless and not to care that I would know it. I felt like he wanted help but I didn't know how I can help.

«Do you need help?»

I was so sad and I really want to help him being a little less sad. It would seems strange to me after I would calm down but now I didn't care.

«You couldn't help me, Granger, it's not an easy task. They gave it to me to seek revenge at my father as he didn't catch that stupid prophecy last year... I have to pretend I'm okay with it in my common room or else he sends me letters. I can talk about it to anyone and I have to be strong and do it. I have a built a plan to not do this task but it's crazy dangerous and I'm a coward...»

«What is it?»

«I could let my mother in the muggle hospital until she gets better and do as if I'm doing my task. At the end of the year send her far away and hide myself from them. It would be impossible to flee from him so I would die painfully somehow anyway.»

«What is that task?» I ask caring a great deal about how pained he looked.

«I can't tell you, Granger. Even talking to you about it is so dangerous... You could die because of what you know. I don't know what to do. And I don't kow why you care but it's nice, thank you. What has Weasley done?»

Has Draco Malfoy thank me of all people? He was honest with me so I tell him everything.

Draco look mad again... (when did I started thinking about him as Draco) His jaw tensed than his fists, his eyes darkened.

«Outch» he said as his broken arm hurted from all the tension.

«Do you want me to heal it?»

He looked relieved and nodded. I healed his arm meticulously.

«Do you know that this spell is learned only by healer, Granger? You're such a bookworm!»

From the way he said it I knew it was friendly. His eyes shine with malice. I was feeling so much better now that I was beaming at him.

«Do you remember first year?» he ask with nostalgy.

«Yeah... It was nice having a friend who cared as much as me about school.»

«It was nice to have a friend» he said simply.

«What about Blaise? He was your friend, right? He cover for us being friends all year!»

Draco winced «He isn't my friend now that I'm such a proud death eater.»

«Wich you're not really. He should notice you're not okay just as I did» I said softly.

«Maybe he will...» Draco stared into space, sad again.

«What will you think about us being friends again?» I ask sounding to hopefull.

«I don't know Granger... It would be dangerous...»

«I could help you hide».

«You don't know how badly I'm watched. You know why we couldn't stay friends in second year and he would do way worse to you if he find out than what my father would...»

I was thinking hard (as usual) of a way to help him, even remotely. He was right it would be foolish to try to be friends but that's not what will stopped me. Maybe I wasn't the brightest witch of our year.


	2. Chapter 2: Little things

Draco was thinking to I could see it. We were both fools to want friendship in this crazy world.

«Are you an Occlument?» I ask him.

«Yeah, I'm quite skilled actually! Are you?»

«No I'm not» deception was hearable in my voice.

«I could teach you»

Him in my mind... That made me blush for somes reasons.

« Okay!»

«We can only see each other in here» he said rapidly. «We must resume insulting in public»

«That wouldn't be difficult for me, you twat!»

«Beaver»

«Ferret»

«Know it all»

«Prat»

«Bookworm»

«That's what you prefer about me, Draco»

«I know Beaves»

«Do not call me a nickname that lame, moron»

«Or what?» he ask defiantly.

«You don't know how many advanced charms I know so don't test me»

We laught together we were feeling better on our own world. That was what we had in first year. We were always in the library together, teasing, learning, laughing... Than his father put a end of it.

«We can't stay here forever hiding, Beaves...»

His thought have been echoing mine. Both sitting on the couch facing each other, I realise how close we were. I wish I know what time it was. Suddenly a clock appeared on the wall. It was 4:28 in the morning.

«No!» I was so late!

«What Granger? Don't get you kneakers in a twist tomorrow it's sunday.»

«I have to work hard tomorrow» I said urgently standing up.

«I'm sure you've already finished all the assigments for this week»

«Of course I did but not those for the week after and I still have to prepare myself for the N.E.W.T.S...»

«Wich are still in a year an a half from now» Draco scowled standing up too.

«But I still have to be prepared and I have to wake up early tomorrow then I...»

«You can totally take your time for once. You will recover from what Weasley did to you but not by trowing yourself into work. Enjoy some little things just this sunday do what you want to do not want you need. That's the best way to forget that asshole.»

His word were so sweet even if his tone was harshed. Draco's eyes were soft and he seems to care about her so much. I remained speechless.

«Wow Beaves, I got you to shut your mouth! I'm such an hero. What do you want to do now?»

What I want to do... I don't know I...

«Don't think about it just say it»

«I want to go out the castle and look at the stars, breath some fresh air before going to sleep.»

«Okay so that's what we will do! After you, Granger»

«No but we can't it's forbidden to be outside at night and...»

«Really Beaves, with all the rules you break you're still that uptight?»

«I can survive without looking at the stars it's just a wish we don't have to takes risks for my wishs. Plus you must be so tired after your day you broke your arm and everything.»

The miscief light die out off his eyes. The corner of his mouth fell down, his shoulder too and he sat down again.

«I just thought you would feel better» he said with an insecure voice that pained me.

«Okay we can go»

He wad standing up and take my wrist pulling me out of the room. We traversed the castle has if we were children. Running, sneaking out, laughing. Than we were outside. I could breathe the cold fresh air and I was happier.

"You see, totally worth it!" He sais mischievously.

"Can we walk now?"

So we walked in silence for a while.

"What would you do at the end of school year about your parents" he ask me gently.

"I have a plan too but I..."

"You don't have to tell me I just wanted some heads up to have an idea what to do with my mom"

"I thought about obliviating them so that they forget me and thought that they always want to go far away. I don't know if I will do it because..."

"There is a risk they forget you forever." Draco finished in a soft voice.

"But that's my best plan for them"

"Could you obliviate my mother too?"

"I don't know Draco, I mean..."

"I know what I'm asking you but I thrust you to do the best obliviate charm I could find and I think that's my best plan for her too."

He looked so vulnerable and then the next thing I know I'm in his arms again. "I'm sorry for all the hugs but I'm a little lost" he murmured intobmy ear.

We stay like that for a little more time than we part way promising to see each other tuesday to begin occlumancy lessons.

The next morning I was feeling so bad, just like Draco said that I listen to his advices. I went back to sleep until ten then went to the Great Hall to eat my favorite breakfast: pancakes. Only my parents knows about this because I only eat that for very specials occasions. I saw Draco looking at me as I reach for the pancakes and some light in his eyes told me he knew that it was my favorite. That I was following his advices.

"Hi 'Mione" said Harry as he sit next to me. "We didn't saw you at all last night."

"I went to bed early" what a liar I was.

"Ron is still eating the face off Lavender in the common room it's disgusting" he said oblivious of how I felt about it however he seems cautious of my face as he said it. Ginny arrived at this moment, saving me for the check. Harry was madly in love with her so his attention was not on myself anymore. They talked together while I was lurking at the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise were the only sixth year sitting there and they were talking quietly about what seems like a serious subject. Maybe he's opening to Blaise now that he as open to me. Blaise looked at me over his shoulder and I looked away.

"Ron-Ron you're so smart!"

Dawn me that's Ron and Lavender coming up. I looked at Draco one last time who gave me a head sign of encouragement.

"Hi Hermione" said Ron as he sit at the opposite of me providing me to lurked the Slytherin table.

"Hi Ron" I said politely than resumed eating my pancakes to be unable to participate the conversation.

"Ron-Ron and me we have so much in common! We both like to..."

I wasn't really listening either because I was surprised of how easy it was to saw them together. It didn't feel as bad as my heartbreak from yesterday.

As I finish I said I was going to the library then exited the Great Hall watching the Slytherin table as I walk. Draco didn't seems as sad as yesterday but his shoulder were still so down that I knew it was an act.

I was in the stairs when someone grab my wrist and took me to the nearest empty classroom. It was Blaise and he seems really mad.

"What is wrong with Draco since the beginning of the year? What happen yesterday? Are you friends again? Why do I know nothing? Why isn't he my friend anymore?"

"I don't know everything, Blaise."

"Yesterday you made friends again I can see in the stares you have for each other."

I was uneasy about what I cab or can't say to him. At this moment the door open and Draco came looking mad too.

"Why are you aggressive with Granger?"

"Because you didn't gave me any answers earlier and I'm fed up with not knowing anything, mate!"

I cast a muffliato charms on the door and close it magically.

"What have you done Granger?" Ask Blaise.

"A little precaution so people won't hear or interrupted this conversation until it is over".

"I can't tell you anything Blaise it's dangerous" Draco said coming back to the subject instantly.

"But she can know?"

"She doesn't know everything"

"That's true, Blaise" I said softly.

"I want to know! I want to help you Draco! If not with your task only, help with your emotions, mate. Because the three of us know you're not ok."

Draco seems to think about it then finally talked again.

"Ok, mate, you will know the same amount of information as Granger. If I tell you more you will be in great danger. But you must stay away from me when there are other Slytherin so that they think I'm not friend with you or he would know I switches side. We will see, all three to practice Oclumency. Like that you would be a little bit safer! The first time we practice is tuesday. Are you okay with thoses therms?"

"Yes"

"It's very dangerous I'm not a good person you both would be safer without me"

"That's not true Draco" I said softly "you are a good person and that won't stop us being friends."

"Well said Granger" said Blaise.

"Ok you are both fools but whatever, we will see each other tuesday. Beaves makes us some thing to be able to communicate without the slytherin to know. We cannot be seen together and.."

The door opens and professor Snape came in amd close the door behind himself.

"What is this secret meeting?"

Draco said he was watched closely but I didn't know it was this close.

"Zabini, Granger and I have a arithmency homewhork to do together and we were deciding when to meet" said Draco giving Snape a liste with dates on it. He sure reacted faster than we did he must have trained.

"Ok" said Snape "I let you decide the rest of the dates".

Snape goes and close the door behind him. I redid the spell on the door.

"I told you it was dangerous! Snape is a death eater he could have do bad things to us."

"I will do something to communicate".

Draco nodded at me as Blaise looked livid.

"I'm going to the common room. I'll respect your rules Draco."

Blaise left on these words. Draco came closer to me.

"Are you ok? I saw Weasley sit right across from you with Brown this morning."

His voice was a little rought from the lack of sleep. The guy gray eyes were mesmerizing. There was a spark into the gray once again and his features were so soft she knew he was afraid to upset her with his question.

"I'm ok! I did as you said and eat what I wanted and everything it was so much fun it help me get through this breakfast."

"I'm glad to hear it Beaves".

"I'm going to enchant little notebooks for us three and we would be able to talk through them. I know a spell that will only write course if someone else look trought them."

Draco smirked at this looking all smug about it.

"I know you would get worked up about this! That's why I ask you to do it. And how will we know when we get a message?"

"I would link it to a coin our a jewellery that would slightly warm up when you get a message"

Draco was leaning closer to me smirking even more.

"Look like the bookworm really thought this through. Congratulation Hermione" he whispered into my ear.

He came even closer to me and say.

"Continue to do little things you like, Beaves it suits you to smile so much. See you tuesday with our notebooks".

Then he left and my brain started again. I didn't even noticed that I smile more than usual. Actually I wasn't really observant true be told. I didn't know what happened to me but I was happier since he said that I smile more.

The rest of the day I did read the rest of the book I wanted than I worked for the N.E.W.T.S. Then I went downstairs to eat before I went to supper. I came into the Great Hall and Slughorn went into the Gryffindor table to talked to Harry, Ginny and me.

"This Christmas, I organize a little ball before winter break. All the Slug club would be invited. The formal invitation is waiting for you in your dorms but I wanted to say to you all in person that you can bring a date to this evening."

Then he's gone leaving us thoughtful.

"Who are you gonna invite?" Ask Ginny looking pointedly at Harry.

"I don't know" we both said at the same time.

Then Ron-Ron and Lavender came to the table and I don't listen to the conversation again. When I'm finished I stand preparing to leave while looking at Draco (he's with his false friends giving false smiles), Harry stands up too and we walked together to the common room.

"I think you should ask Ginny" I said and even thought we haven't been talking about the ball for a while he gets the subject instantly.


	3. Chapter 3: Occlumency

Harry turned to me, totally surprised by my suggestion.

"Really you think?"

He was so hopeful I know he was in love.

"Yeah that would be great. She always had a crush on you and now you like her too so I don't see why not"

"How do you know about that?"

He was freaking out about the way I found out.

"The way you look at her is so cute. You always looking when she enter or leave a room. You constantly respond to her even when she's not talking to you. And your feets always point to her."

He blushed so much he must knew that he couldn't lie.

"Really? You believe in that muggle theory about the feets?"

"Yeah I don't see why not, tv shows says it's true."

Then we laughed at the same time.

"You really serious about this? You think I could ask her?"

He was dead serious and a little bit hopeful.

"Yeah but hurry up, she's pretty".

Then he leaved the other way to caught her up as she leaved the Great Hall. Shouting his thanks to me about the talks.

Later this evening I ask him how it went.

"I couldn't do it, everyone was there and now she went to bed. I would try again tomorrow."

Then I went to bed too thinking about my day. It wasn't as bad as I thought.

Monday was an uneventful day. Harry didn't ask Ginny because there were never alone and I was busy doing the notebooks for Blaise and Draco. At midnight I finally finished them so I send those notebooks with coins as soon as I finish which I didn't realized before was kind of late. The message I send them through the notebook said :

 _B or D (for one or another)_

 _I finish the notebooks. Write through them to contact me. Goodnight,_

 _H_

I received instantly a message from Draco.

 _Hermione,_

 _You did this so fast! I'm curious what course would people read if a let this notebook unattended? Can't wait for tomorrow! Is 8pm ok?_

 _Draco_

 _Draco,_

 _I figured arithmancy would be a good cover since there is only four other students in ours classe. 8 is ok for me. Did I wake you? I'm sorry I didn't check the time before I send it._

 _Hermione_

 _Beaves,_

 _Don't worry I wasn't asleep. Actually I'm at the prefect bathroom right now. Want to join me? You would enjoy yourself seeing me in a bathsuit_

 _An handsome man_

 _Ferret,_

 _I hope I never see you in a bathsuit it must be traumatic to see you half naked. I think you would enjoy yourself more than I do if we were bathing together. Don't wet my notebook please,_

 _An hot girl_

I didn't know what possessed me I wasn't really a flirty girl usually Malfoy brings out the worst of me.

 _Hey guys_

 _I hope you enjoy your flirting but it's way past midnight and I don't think I should be reading your private conversation (Hermione there must be a problem). Please say goodbye to each other and let me sleep. 8 is ok for me._

 _Blaise_

 _Ps: Hermione, Draco is not at all bathing he is in his bed writing rubbish things for you to blush. I'm only saying that so the flirting would stop and you can insult him properly._

 _Hey Blaise,_

 _Sorry and goodnight to the moron._

 _Hermione_

 _Blaise,_

 _You're a doofus for selling me in! I hope you never sleep!_

 _Hermione,_

 _The flirting isn't over don't worry I would resume as you would gave us privacy._

 _Goodnight guys_

 _Draco_

I went to bed then, my cheeks red, my mind going wild. What happened to me. Flirting with Malfoy, helping him, caring about him. I must have gone crazy.

Today it was tuesday and saying that I was excited of learning occlumency would be a big understatement. I wake up early to fix the notebooks problem than I took a quick breakfast and hurry up to the potion lab. I was since the first day of the year next to Draco. We would have to pretend we hate each other it would be so fun. As I arrived, he were already there.

"Hi bookworm" he said cheerfully as we were alone.

"Hi ferret, I fixed the journals would you like to see if they worked?"

"Of course!"

We checked with Blaise twice if he was getting our messages and he said no.

"Great thanks 'Mione for repairing them!"

Drago write in them as people arrived into the room.

Bookworm!

I'm so happy we could flirt again! At a potion class! I'm having problems to scold at everyone as I'm so proud of you. Please know that if I insult you it's only an act... Weasley is constantly watching you I think he's dating Brown to pisses you off. He seems mad that you aren't sad the bastard!

Good potion

Drake

Ps: you'd be so hot with a two peaces in the perfect bathroom, please let me come there with you.

I blushed so much I must look like a tomato. Slughorn arrived in the class at this moment.

"Hi everyone! Today we would do a little exercise in pairs. You have two hours to prepare a lovely charm. It's a potion that help people that can't stand each other to like each other for a day. If one of them is good enough I would give felix felicious to the best pair so you have a perfect day in your live. The instructions are on the board but not on the book sadly, you may begin."

"Great bookworm I get to work with you" he said coldy with a scold but his eyes were soft.

I read the instructions rapidly than I say to Draco into the notebook

Drake

There is an issue with lines 4 on the third board. It says to add both reactant at the same time but the cornflower is a poison and the aloe Vera is the antidote and the antidote won't work if the poison isn't already dilute into the potion... Maybe we should add them another way. What do you think?

Mione! Very good thought I wouldn't have noticed alone! We had them separately! What about the pieces of frigrit stones? Normally we cannot cut it to pieces it would loose the calming effect... What do you think?

The rest of the two hours kind of look like that, us bickering in public and working hard all the same. It was really satisfying to work with someone that smart.

"Ok it's been two hours, I would see what you've got"

Harry didn't do well this time without the help of the Prince but Slughorn saw it differently.

"Oh Merlin! It seems like teaming up with Mr Weasley didn't suit you Harry. I'm sorry for the pairs you would be on your own next time"

Then he came near us. Our potion was the perfect colour, soft pink with sparkles on it. Draco has a really smug look on his face.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, your potion is a masterpiece! I never saw one so sparkly. You both get Felix Felicious for your hard work."

The rest of the day was so long when I get to eat at seven I was fidgeting.

"Hermione!" Ginny was shouting and running towards me then sit down next to me.

"What is it?" I asked but I thought I knew why she was so happy.

"Harry asked me out for the ball! I'm so happy! You're gonna help me find a dress don't you? This is the best day of my life!"

"Of course Gin! What colour are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, pink doesn't go with my hair so does peach but..."

We talked about colour for so long that my bracelet warmed up. It was already 8:12pm!

"I'm sorry Gin, but I really have to go! I would talk about it with you some other time ok?"

Then she looked at me with a knowing smile.

"You're going to meat a boy don't you? You were jittery during all of our conversation. Than you look at the hour... You had a date at eight!"

"No Gin, it's not that I just have to go."

"A date at eight!"

"Come on stop this nonsense"

"A date at eight!"

"Ok bye, silly"

I ran all the way to the room of requirements and when I enter it was 8:30.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late Ginny found a date for the Slughorn ball we were so excited I didn't see it was this late."

"No problem Hermione" said Blaise.

"We're going to start then finally." Said Draco falsely mad."Occlumency is about finding you're own mental barriers. At first I'm going to ask you to stop me seeing your worst memory. Than to gide me through your mind to make me see what you want. The final step is to forbid me you whole mind. For this you'll need extreme concentration and imagination so you can visualize all of your walls. Do you understand?"

We both nodded and try to focus.

"I'm gonna start with you Hermione try to close you're mind. You're an open and generous person who think all the time so I think shutting people out of your mind would be difficult for you. Try to focus on keeping me out, don't be polite it' sometimes brutal but you can do it. Are you ready?"

I nodded once again.

"Legimen"

He was into my mind I could feel him like if he were touching me. My mind try to keep him far away but it was difficult so I try to guide him near the harmless memory. I revived my first year with him than some of my memory it was ok to show him. My birthdays, my Christmas, my summer, my first crush who was a muggle he was kissing me. Than somehow he was stronger forcing me to show memory I wanted to forget.

I couldn't resist I show him how I fancied Ron this year for a little while. Then he press even more, saw the battle I had with his father last year. Who both winced when Dolohov through the weird charm at me. The philosopher stone story. The basillic, the werewolf one, the training for the triwizard tournament. Then he saw my muggle years when I was bullied at school and he saw himself bullied me. But one thing was missing, one memory I won't show him. I resist like a beast he try harder and I was about to give up when he came out of my mind.

"You did so well Hermione! You hide your worst memory. That normally doesn't happen the first time!" His voice was sad, from how he saw himself in my mind.

"Your turn Blaise!"

We try again and again and again. It was eleven when Blaise decided to take off.

"I think Theo want to be here to Draco. Can I talk to him about it? He never knew about Granger but you know how much he despise death eater... I only want you to think about it ok?"

Than he was gone without an answer. I was alone with Draco.

"So do you want to resume practicing?" He seemed curious and in pain.

"I'm sorry Draco, this is not the way I see you anymore. I know that it seems like it but actually it's because I can not show you the recent memory."

"Oh, I see you're worst memory it's Weasley..."

"No not at all"

"I want to know what it is"

Well he couldn't and I wouldn't show him. He tried again and again.

"You're so skilled for a beginner it's frustrating"

His eyes were sparkly from all the emotions there was in my memories. I think mine were to.

"Can I..."

I stopped myself realizing how stupid my question was.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Can I try legimen on you? I know it can not work at all because I'm not a legimen but I'm curious about whether I am or not."

He was silent for so long I thought I uspet him but then he said yes. Gray eyes melt into brown.

"Legimen"


	4. Chapters 4 : Legimen

"Legimen"

I was in his mind, it worked. I felt his surprise and his pride about my success. Than I felt his sadness and his pain and it was so intense I felt myself cry. I could only feel right now but I wanted to see. So I push hard on him and he gave a little bit away the story of how we made friends.

Memory in Draco Pov

It was the second day of school and I was in Slytherin. My dad was going to be so proud. At least I have no reason to be beaten down when I would came back home. I remember the last time he hit me with his belt I can still felt it even thought it's been a month. My father don't like me because I'm too much like mom. He always said that my big heart gets in the way but I don't get that sentence, not really. He wanted me to hate muggle-born but I don't get why. There is a beautiful muggle born in the class but I can stop staring at her she's pretty and get all the right answer. I wonder if she's nice too.

That's how I get to follow her into what seems like the library. When she entered the library and saw all the book and how they were moving around to replace themselves on their own, her brown eyes became really big, her mouth made a perfect "o". I approached her softly.

"Hi, my name is Draco"

I smirked at the end and try to look the smuggler I could because father said it was what I was obliged to do. It was the first time he beat me, when I forgot to smirk. I feel my inside melting as this girl smile at me and give me her hand. I shouldn't be shaking it my father would beat me if I touch a muggle born. But she looks so pretty I couldn't resist I shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Hermione"

"You parents likes Shakespeare"

She laughed a little bit.

"Yeah it's not an easy name taught. I didn't know he was a wizard".

Her voice cracked a little when she said she didn't know and I wonder why. She already know so much of our world and she learned about it this summer. I was impressed.

"Could you help me find a book about wizard from the past? I still feel like I don't know enough about history"

"Sure follow me"

The memory change and now we were at the top of the astronomy tower and I felt Draco resisting but I insist and the memory started.

I was following Granger until the top of the astronomy tower. When I saw her with that beautiful bleu dress I instantly recognise her but I couldn't help but stare all night long. So when she started crying I followed her it was an instinct but now, at the top of the astronomy tower it seem foolish of me to do so. We weren't friends anymore and she was already upset nothing good would come from that.

I sat next to her anyway staring at the stars waiting for her to do something like reject me or scream at me. But she didn't she resume her crying and slowly put her head on my shoulder as if we were still close. As if I choose her above everything else as I should have done in second year.

"It's Weasley's fault isn't it?" I ask but my voice was soft as I was sad that she was upset.

Her head came up and she looked into my gray eyes. I was mesmerized just as I always was by her beautiful eyes. The soft chocolate of her iris was so sad I wanted to punch Weasley so bad. She didn't said anything she stay there sitting on the hard stoned ground next to her enemy she seems broken as if nothing mattered anymore. I couldn't help myself I never resisted her I took her into my arms slowly afraid she would punched me once again. She had times to back off but she didn't and I was surprised as she hugged me back.

"You're so beautiful"

I was I whisper she would never hear. Her sobs started to stopped as I was caressing her back. She started to relax and soon she was all calm in my arms. I thought I was dreaming. She stopped totally being my friend in third year as I almost sentencedthis Hippogriff to die. I had loose all hope that she would ever forgive me but now I feel victorious as I my hope of her being my friend started again.

She looked into my eyes again and broke the hug at the same time.

"Thank you" she said softly.

I smile at her, not my usual smirk just I genuine smile.

"No problem" I answered happily. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked then eager to hear her voice again.

That's were his memory stopped and I know it wasn't over but Draco stopped it. He was furious I could see his eyes darkened his feature deformed with anger. We were so close I could see a vein from his forehead dilated.

"Why did you push to see my memory you felt that I didn't wanted you to see it how could you invaded my privacy?"

"That's rich coming from you! Who spent half the night trying to see my worst memory?"

"Yes but I wasn't ready you were into my mind you know I didn't put any walls I let you inside and that's how you used it?!"

"I don't think that's a big deal I already lived that memory! I'm in it? Why are you so mad? Because I heard you said that I'm beautiful? You want to take that back Malfoy?"

"Of course not Granger"

"Than why? Because you are ashamed to have a friend like me..."

"No..."

"Because I'm a freaking muggle-born..."

"No Granger..."

"I disgusts you so bad that you..."

"NO NOW LISTEN TO ME WOMAM!"

He scream so loud I shut up. Our faces were inches apart and we were both red from anger.

"I didn't want you to see how weak I am around you that's why I hid those memories. I don't want you to think I am stupid and I don't know... I guess I was surprised by how strong you were at leggimency. I'm sorry for yelling at you"

He seemed sorry his eyes were more gray as he was calming down. His hands were on my forearms and I was so called up into our drama that I didn't noticed when he putted them there. He was studying me waiting for me to answer.

"Granger please say something" he pleaded me.

I don't know what his eyes saw but he seemed frustrated once again.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy" I finally muttered.

I was feeling exhausted by all the magic I did so I sat on the couch breaking our staring contest.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently coming to sit by my side.

"A bit tired."

"Yeah 'was a long day."

I smile at that the anger long forgetted look into his eyes once again.

"I can't believed we won Felix Felicius tought we made a great team"

He smiled back happy to change the subject. I was thirsty so a glass of water appeared on the table. I started drinking.

"Yeah we were the best now we can both get lucky."

He said that with a flirty voice so I spit the water I was trying to drink. He caught me by surprise.

"Bloody hell Beaves I thought you know how to behave! So much for being a girl you spit on me!"

He was falsely mad trying to make me feel bad but I didn't I hit his arm.

"You're lucky I didn't choke! You're such an idiot I can believe you say that!"

He was sitting so close and smirking then he took my hand once again in a teasing way.

"You're such a prude Beaves"

"You're a flirty ferret Malfoy"

"You're an obnoxious know it all Grangie"

"You're all words no acts Draco"

"Really?!"

He was so mad by this insult that he leaned to me and kissed me on the cheek. His was smiling so proudly I was dazzle for a while as stiff as a statue.

"No you're no words and no act Granger"

I got up and said I was tired and ran out of the Room of Requirements. When I came into the Gryffindor common room Ginny was waiting for me.

"Why are you all pink?" She asked. "Did your date at eight went well?"

Fortunately there was no one in the room at this late hour. I just told her to be quiet and went straight to bed. I don't know why I reacted so much for a kiss on the cheek but here I was trying to forgeted it and go to sleep.

I felt my coin heat up and looked into my journals.

Hermione,

I'm sorry if I have upset you. I just wanted you to know how good you did today. I regret my outbursts. You were wonderful.

Sleep well,

Draco

Ps: I still want to go to the prefect bathroom with you and I will never give up.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face


	5. Chapter 5: Flirting

The next morning I still hadn't answered him. Making him wait a little. I was so happy thought that as soon as I got down the stairs to the common room Ginny was asking me tones of questions.

"I can't tell you who it is now Ginny sorry" I said as a continued to go down to breakfast.

"But you can give me details and tell me if he's cute and stuff. I want to know as much as you want to tell me."

We arrived at the Great Hall and I sat on the table next to Harry and Ginny sat across from me. I couldn't help but noticed the gases Draco gave me trying to know my mood. I blush.

"Come on Hermione tell me what happen on your date!"

Ron arrived at the right timing and heard that I must be cursed.

"First it wasn't a date Gin'. Second it's only a guy that hugged me and kissed me on the cheek while I was in the library no biggies."

I gave this much information for her to let me breath but it excited her even more.

"Who is that guy" said Ron. "Why would he kissed someone like Hermione. On the library that makes no sense."

"Ron!" Said Ginny.

Even Harry seemed choked by Ron lack of tact. I was not as upset as I would have last month but it still hurt so I stormed out of the roomas quickly as I could still hearing the end of Ron's sentence.

"What I just meant that it wasn't really believable for her to be it on all of a sudden."

I ran into an empty classroom and Draco came even before I sat on the ground closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" He asked clearly kissed but not at me.

"Draco we shouldn't ta..."

"What did he said?" He asked again clearly not caring kneeling before me.

"Nothing. Draco we shouldn't..."

"What's wrong?" He asked for the third time taking both my hands in his.

"Don't say nothing"

He devanced me before I could say it and I chuckled a little bit.

"Please tell me" he demanded softening after hearing my laugh. I seemed a bit relieved.

Blaise open the door than came and said quickly.

"You can't talked to each other like that without even charming the door! Draco are you crazy, do you want to get tortured when you come home for Christmas next month?"

"No I..."

"Didn't think. I know. But I'm thinking for you now. Come! Hermione we will talk to you later."

"Yes Granger we..."

He got dragged out off the room by his best friend. I felt better already I didn't even cried. I got down to the dungeon for the potion course he was already the I gave him a false glare as there were other people in the room.

"Granger I want to know what happened" He muttered to me and I motion to the journals letting him know I was writing.

Draco,

Ginny knows that I was with someone last night. As I came back with rosy cheeks I told her about the kiss on the cheek but didn't say who it was from. She was teasing me about it and Ron only said it was impossible that someone flirted with me that's all. It's not a problem I got over it I'm fine. Don't freak out. I'm sorry I blabber so much.

Hermione.

I studied him while he read. He was tensed his hands were fists. He saw Weasley coming and tackled him to the ground.

"What're you playing at Malfoy?" Ron said as he stand up.

"Nothing didn't see you there that's all."

It wasn't the usual fighting Draco did. Usually his was smug about it and used his thong more than his fists. Now he same enrage and punched him on the stomach. Slugghorn came at this moment and Malfoy sat automatically. The course started and nothing else happened Draco and I won again the best potion because it wasn't in the book we were smiling smugly at the end of it. The rest of the day past slowly than the last course arrived defence against the dark arts with the slitherin.

"Granger 10 point from Gryffindor for your cheekiness."

I had perfectly performed the unformulate spell I had to do but as always Snape was unhappy. I was surprised when someone speak up.

"Why did you takes points from her when she did exactly has you has said and succeeded the spell? Is it bad to learn Professor?"

Everyone was chocked even Snape.

"Of course it isn't bad to learned Mr Malfoy"

"Than I think you should give her some points she's the first who performed it"

Snape was glarring then said between his teets "Five points for Gryffindor. Class dismissed. Malfoy I want to talk to you."

I got up really quickly than go straight into the Room of Requirements without looking at anyone. I send a message for Draco to meet me there and sat on a table doing homework.

"Hi Granger!" He said with a smile an hour later. He sat next to me and seemed to be cheerful.

"What did you do today Draco? Are you out off your mind?"

"Of course not but I'm tired off the way people are treating you and I thought someone should speak up!"

I stand towering over him and I was really pissed at him. I gave him my best glare.

"Did you forget what you're risking here? Who's at your home? How can you stand up for me and talk to me in public now that it's dangerous? I'm scarred for you Drake it's not a game please stop. I'm content with being your secret friend. I don't want you to have trouble because of me."

He stand up and takes both off my hand and I remembered what he did the last time he did that.

"I'm not coming home for Christmas Hermione. I'm gonna make my mom move and find a safe house for me to stay."

His eyes were sincere and his tone determined. I couldn't help but admire how brave he became.

"Do you want me to come with you to Obliviate your mom? Then would you come back to Hogward? I don't want people to hurt you Drake. I think it's brave but I scarred."

He took a step closer and took a bit of hair and put in behind my ear.

"Yes I would like for you to come if that's okay with you. And yes I would come back until I am seventeen."

I can believe what he just said and there were so much things happening in two days I need time to process all of it I felt lost. I... Draco takes me in his arms and said it's okay over and over again. Then he took a step back and looked into my eyes again.

"You seemed like you were going to passed out." He said to explain his reaction.

"I was not going to faint so easily Malfoy!"

"Are you sure? You seemed green and so worried about me Beaves I think you took a liking of me"

"I didn't take a liking of you! I hated you the last time I checked."

Draco snorted.

"Really? The last time I checked you were making me journals so we could talk which means we are at least friends."

"More like enemies" I said smirking.

"I think we are at least frenemies." Draco replies smugly.

"Okay I give you that. Could I at least finish my homework?"

I sat back down and he laugh at that muttering "bookworm" under his breath.

The rest of the month pass on the same note. Draco, Blaise and I we were training on Tuesday and Thursday. The rest of the week I sometimes met with Draco on the Room of Requirements to study. He was sticking up for me and flirting with me openly now and I took a liking of that. The last Thursday before the holidays we had another fight. On Friday right before we would go "home" was Slugghorn party and I didn't know who to invite.

"Who are you taking as a date for tommorow's party Hermione?" asked Blaise."I still don't know who I would take he said. Would you come with me as a friend?"

We were at the Room of Requirements totally exhaust from Oclumency practice.

"Sure" I said glad not to go to it alone.

"What?" Said Draco. "You can take a date? And didn't asked me?"

"Before you two bickered all night again I'm going to sleep. I tell you what time with the journals Herm!" Blaise ramble quickly eager to get out and close the door behind him before I could answered.

"You know Draco I could have but I think you might have been in trouble"

"I am already in trouble, genius! May as well have fun while I'm at it."

The way he said that makes me feel guilty. All the trouble he had was because of me being his friend and because of how muddy my blood was. I was tired of being his problem.

"I'm the reason you have problems Drake and I am tired of it!"

"What are you saying? Do you want us to stop? To go back to hating each other" He said really mad now. He was tired of me rejecting him all the time.

"Of course not but if you stopped flirting with my and go for some pureblood girl it would be easier for you. Like your precious Pansy who's always at your arm."

"If that's really what you want" he said his voice defeated.

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you say it!"

"Because that's what is right! That's what you should do but you're too..."

"I'm what now Granger?"

"You're freaking stubborn"

"You're that too!"

"You're getting yourself in danger..."

"You're a nightmare Granger!"

I was chocked I hate those words and he know it because Ron said that in first year... He know how sad they makes me. I saw regret in those gray eyes. Before I know it he was kissing me on the lips this time. His left hand on my hair and the right one on my waist making me come closer. I don't know what possessed me but I kissed him back. My hands on his blond hair who were on the back off his head.

I brought an end to it and fled like a coward. It felt so right me in his arms and his lips on mine. I was freaking out badly and I didn't sleep that night.


End file.
